Challenge of the Elders
Challenge of the Elders is a Prison of Elders challenge mode added in Update 2.2.0. Entrance to the activity requires an Elders' Sigil, which can be purchased from Variks. Fireteam matchmaking is disabled. Gameplay Challenge of the Elders consists of three rounds of minibosses, two modifiers, and a certain action that will grant bonus points, all of which are rotated weekly. New enemies will spawn five times depending on the boss's health. Scoring Every kill Guardians make contributes to the fireteam's overall score. Some actions, such as precision kills or melee kills, provide bonus points; the action that provides a bonus is rotated on a weekly basis. The following are the possible bonus point modifiers: *Precision Kill Bonus *Grenade Kill Bonus *Melee Kill Bonus *Super Kill Bonus Five minutes after Variks announces the round (not to be confused with when the fight begins), Variks will get impatient and deduct 50 points from the fireteam's score. He will continue to deduct 50 points every 45 seconds until the boss is killed. To get the highest possible score, the fireteam needs to balance farming enemy kills for points and slaying the boss in a timely manner. If all members of a fireteam are dead at the same time, the round will restart and their score will be reset to what it was at the beginning of the round. Score Table The following table illustrates the points earned for each action. There is a 2x multiplier during the second round and a 3x multiplier during the third round. The bonus modifier is also a 2x multiplier. Rewards High Score Obtaining a score of 30,000 or more in a single run will grant a random weapon once per Guardian per week: *Bane of the Taken, legendary machine gun *Final Duty, legendary pulse rifle *Her Champion, legendary shotgun *Her Fury, legendary sniper rifle *Her Memory, legendary auto rifle *Her Revenge, legendary hand cannon *Lethe Noblesse, legendary scout rifle *Queen's Choice, legendary sidearm *Techeun Rage, legendary fusion rifle *The Nightmare, legendary rocket launcher Cumulative Score Obtaining a score 90,000 or more across all runs in a week will grant a random armor piece once per Guardian per week: ;Hunter *Warden's Sight, legendary helmet *Warden's Rally, legendary gauntlets *Warden's Blood, legendary chest armor *Warden's Path, legendary leg armor *Warden's Hood, legendary cloak ;Titan *Witness Helm, legendary helmet *Witness Gauntlets, legendary gauntlets *Cuirass of the Witness, legendary chest armor *Witness Greaves, legendary leg armor *Mark of the Witness, legendary mark ;Warlock *Keeper's Mind, legendary helmet *Keeper's Gloves, legendary gauntlets *Keeper's Cloak, legendary chest armor *Keeper's Path, legendary leg armor *Keeper's Dread, legendary bond Reputation Each completion of the activity will grant Guardians with +100 House of Judgment reputation. Exotic Weapons Each completion of the activity will grant Guardians a chance to obtain Dreg's Promise, Queenbreakers' Bow, or Lord of Wolves. These weapons will be obtained upon returning to orbit. 390 Light Version The 390 Light version of Challenge of the Elders will reward: *1 Legendary engram for first completion per Guardian per week *10 Legendary Marks for first three completions per account per week References Category:Arena Challenges